


third time's a charm

by lylikers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, except it's only three, four times plus one time, keito's there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylikers/pseuds/lylikers
Summary: Kissing isn't as easy as one might think.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	third time's a charm

It’s been a couple of days since Kaoru confessed to Kanata. Actually, maybe more like a week? Hell if he knows. Every day before and since and yet to come blends together like waves crashing into themselves, all because of Kanata Shinkai, Force of Nature. And Kaoru loves it. It’s different and new and strange, but considering how long they had been dancing around their feelings, Kaoru has had quite a bit of time to mull over the more complicated aspects of his emotions. He feels like they’re headed in a good direction. He’s really happy for the first time in a long time.

Though there was no club meeting scheduled for that afternoon, Kanata had asked if Kaoru wanted to hang out in the clubroom anyway. Kaoru shot him a smile and told him he’d be there. Even though his heart was beating right out of his chest, he was excited. It started to storm outside, and Kaoru listened as Kanata’s footsteps began to blend into the sound of the falling rain. He calmed down.

Not for long, though.

Kaoru’s in the clubroom now, trying and failing to distract himself from the boy next to him. Hands and nose pressed to the glass like a child, Kanata watches the fish he just fed dart around the tank for the crumbs of food. The room is silent, but the soft hum of the lights and the sloshing of water in the tank and Kanata’s soft breathing is loud enough to get Kaoru’s heart rate up again. He spares a glance to his left and really doesn’t regret it.

The soft blue glow of the overhead lights illuminate Kanata’s face, bringing out everything from the fascination in his eyes to the freckles on his nose. Strands of his hair glow electric blue, tucked haphazardly behind his ear. His fingers curl against the glass and his piercing green eyes reflect the fish swimming around right before them. The cuffs of his sleeves are rolled up and his lips are parted just a bit and god, Kaoru really wants to kiss him. He inches a little closer, and Kanata turns his head, gazing intently at Kaoru, his hair bouncing along with every movement.

Here goes.

Those are the last words Kaoru thinks before a clap of thunder takes out the power in the room completely. 

Kaoru jumps a little, but Kanata just chuckles. “We should probably head down to the ‘generator’ and call it a night.” 

Kaoru gives an exasperated smile, not like anyone can see it, and hums in agreement. They open the door and begin to walk. The mood is killed. The atmosphere is ruined. But at least Kanata grabs his hand halfway down the hall.

Oh well, Kaoru thinks. Better luck next time.

.

Or maybe not so much.

The next time Kaoru sees Kanata, he’s half-submerged in the fountain after a long day of classes. Kaoru sits on the edge, not really caring if he gets wet anymore. Kanata sees him and smiles all warm and pretty. Kaoru’s heart jumps.

“Long day?” Kaoru asks.

Kanata hums in agreement. “The ‘water’ is soothing, though.”

The light hits Kanata in a different way today. The sky is cloudless and he seems to glow as he makes circles with his finger in the fountain water. He looks serene, and Kaoru almost wants to... Ah. This again.

“Kaoru, I have a bit of a ‘dilemma’.”

Kaoru cocks an eyebrow. “What might that be?”

“I have ‘unit practice’ in a couple of minutes,” Kanata drawls, “but I’m far too happy floating with Kaoru.”

Kaoru smiles and watches as Kanata puka-pukas under his breath. He taps the other boy on the shoulder and holds out a hand, pulling Kanata up onto the ledge with him. Kanata crosses his legs immediately, folding his hands in his lap. Kaoru reaches for his bag, wondering if he had an extra blazer or a towel or something along those lines to dry Kanata off with. Looking back up empty-handed, Kaoru is met with a mischievous smirk far closer to his face than he remembered it being just moments before.

“Kaoru looks like he needs a ‘hug’,” Kanata begins as he inches towards him.

A toothy grin splits onto Kaoru’s face as he begins to scramble back and Kanata begins to chase him, the two crawling across the fountain ledge like little kids. Kanata’s gaining speed fast, and Kaoru’s not quite sure how much longer he can stall. As the wild goose chase finally wraps up, Kanata’s practically on Kaoru’s lap, and Kaoru’s giggles have subsided into quick and shallow breaths. His face lights up red.

And that’s when he hears the clicking of boots storming towards him from behind.

Goddammit, Hasumi. 

Kaoru gives Kanata a knowing look and Kanata pouts, sliding back into the water to try and avoid as much of the storm he can. 

“Hakaze. Shinkai. Are either of you familiar with the protocol on public displays of affection? Not only is it an incredibly massive distraction, but…”

That’s where Kaoru tunes out. The tangent goes on for quite a while. After making it out of the worst of it, Kaoru tries to argue that it isn’t technically the school day anymore, that Keito was a terrible person tearing two lovers away like that, that he saw him and Eichi shoved into some supply closet just days ago so who is he to talk-”

Keito’s gone.

Kaoru looks down into the fountain, and Kanata’s gone, too.

Glancing back up, he sees the oddball sauntering off in the direction of RYUSEITAI’s practice room. Kanata snuck off in the middle of the lecture.

Kaoru brings his hand to his face. His fingers graze his own lips.  
Lucky.

.

It’s an early morning a couple of days later when Kaoru gets his next moment alone with Kanata. Kanata must’ve stayed the night; when Kaoru walks past class 3B after arriving at school early, he’s passed out on a desk, head cradled in his arms.

Careful not to wake him, Kaoru tiptoes into the classroom and pulls over a chair, careful not to drag it. Kanata looks absolutely adorable sleeping. The early morning light paints him soft pinks and oranges, and Kaoru listens as he breathes in and out, soft and slow. His skin looks soft, his hair frames his face, and then there are his lips.

Wow. Really, Kaoru?

It’s seven in the morning and already he can’t control the Kanata thoughts. Though it has been a couple of weeks, and Kaoru’s never really gone that far without doing something as simple as kissing, Kanata’s different. It’s a moment Kaoru wants to savor. Which is a shame, really, considering Kanata’s lips have been the only thing he’s thinking of this week.

Kaoru takes a deep breath in and out, stashing those thoughts somewhere towards the back of the upturned filing cabinet that is his brain. He thinks for a little while longer and looks for a little while longer before he settles on a cheek kiss. 

Kaoru brushes some strands of blue away with the back of his hand before leaning in. His hands grip the desk as he closes his eyes, and they’re right back open, blown wide, as soon as Kanata turns his head to catch Kaoru’s lips instead.

Kaoru’s hands find themselves threading through hair, and Kanata sits up and slinks an arm around Kaoru’s neck. Kanata is soft and gentle and Kaoru melts into him.

Once they break apart, they take in each other’s expression. Kanata is smug as all hell, and Kaoru is absolutely baffled. They both laugh.

“Were you..?” Kaoru spits out, his face beet red.

Kanata giggles. “Maybe.”

Without a glance at the clock, Kaoru goes in for another. Kanata smiles against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> not too proud of this but oh well what can you do it's baseless fluff. come talk to me on ig @koseiarima and twitter @riahakaze


End file.
